Lupin, Snape, Potter
by LaurenAnn123
Summary: Rewrite, hopefully much improved, of Discovery, Secrets and a Bit of Magic. ON HOLD until I have time to write more.
1. Discovery

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, Remus Lupin or Severus Snape, and I make no profit from the writing of this story.

**A/N**: This is a rewrite of a previous fic, Discovery, Secrets and a Bit of Magic. I'm hoping to retitle it as well as rewrite it.

Lupin, Snape, Potter (and how they managed to get themselves into this situation)

Chapter 1 - Discovery

"Morning, Lupin," said Snape, as he passed Lupin in an upstairs corridor at Grimmauld Place. It was a weekend, so Snape had no teaching duties to fulfil, and was therefore free to pursue what Fred and George Weasley had termed "the leisure activity of your choice". At the minute he was on his way to Hogwarts to brew some potions. He never stopped working, even at weekends. No wonder his skin was so pale. "Where, may I ask, are you going?"

"To see Poppy. I'm ill."

Indeed, Lupin did look a little pale, even paler than usual. It couldn't be-

"Nothing to do with the Potion, Severus!" Lupin added hastily. Snape gave him a typical Snape glare. _If it wasn__'__t the potion, then what could it be? _

"Just a bit of a stomach upset. Nothing to worry about. Probably something I ate at breakfast."

_It had better just be that_, thought Snape. _I do not want to have to modify that potion of yours in the slightest, thank you very much. I wonder what Potter__'__s been like. Probably making a huge fuss of his _darling _werewolf pet. _

"And I suppose Potter has been making such a fuss of you that you feel you're being smothered," Snape sneered nastily. _I really wouldn__'__t be surprised if the brat has_. _He always did smother the Weasley girl in affection_.

"No, actually. This only happens after Harry leaves for work in the mornings. Don't know why."

_Only _after_ Potter leaves for work? And__…__it__'__s been going on for some time, obviously. I wonder why he hasn__'__t told Potter. Maybe he thinks it__'__s life-threatening._

Lupin said goodbye. Snape didn't bother to grace him with a reply. _Don__'__t think he deserves it. He is just a filthy werewolf after all. The fact he__'__s ill changes nothing. _

---

Lupin stumbled into the Order meeting that evening, white-faced. _Oh dear, get something he didn__'__t want to hear? Well, whatever it is, we__'__re all bound to hear about it sooner or later, aren__'__t we? He doesn__'__t exactly keep his private life private._

Snape was just about to go back to his reading of the Daily Prophet when Harry burst into the room. _Never one for subtlety, Potter. No wonder it was so easy to get into his mind._

"Harry, could I talk to you for a minute? Outside?" _So this is when he tells him. How I would love to be Potter right now._ The two of them left the room together, fingers intertwined. _Oh, how sickening. Potter _is _concerned about his dearly beloved werewolf. Think I__'__ll go back to reading the newspaper. _

---

"Remus, what's wrong? You're white as a sheet," _Well, of course I am. If you were me, you would be too. But, of course you have no idea what I__'__m about to tell you._

Swallowing, Lupin closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them again. He looked Harry straight in the eye. _You are going to be so mad at me. I__'__ll never forgive myself for this._

"Harry, I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant, scared, and quite frankly I don't know what to do." _There, it__'__s out. Won__'__t be long before everyone knows. _

Waiting for Harry to yell, or scream, or hit him, Lupin was surprised when Harry took his hand and squeezed it lightly. _Thank God he__'__s not mad at me. I know I__'__d never survive this alone if he was._

"Remus, don't panic. It'll be okay, it'll be all right. How far along are you?" _I nearly fainted when Poppy told me how far gone I was, I have to say. I thought I was maybe a month, month and a half at most. Nothing could have prepared me for what she said next._

"Two months and counting." Lupin's voice was quiet, as if he still couldn't get his head round it. _And counting. So strange. In seven months I__'__ll be the mother and the father of a child. My child. Seems such a long time away now__…_

---

Snape had only just finished clearing away his potion ingredients and notes. He hadn't been eating anything, so found it odd that he suddenly needed to throw up. _What is happening to me? If that werewolf has given me anything, I won__'__t hesitate to Avada Kedavra him. I__'__d better call Poppy._

It was now fifteen minutes later. _This is not happening. Please tell me this is not happening, not to me. _He'd just been told he was pregnant. _Men don__'__t get pregnant. How is this possible? There__'__s no way__…_

"Congratulations, Severus, you're having sextuplets, and you're two months gone." _Two months? Sextuplets? If I know my Latin, that means__…__ I am having__…__ six children at once. Six?! How on earth are they all going to fit in there?_, he thought, looking down at his flat stomach.

"Poppy, this is absurd. How can I be pregnant? It's impossible for wizards to-to get pregnant. It just doesn't happen."

"I can't yet tell you how you became with children, Severus. And as it's such a rare thing for men, it can't be terminated. You're just going to have to stick with it, I'm afraid."

Snape pulled down his shirt and sank into his pillows. _Stick with it. That isn__'__t fair, Poppy. How am I going to brew my potions? How am I going to teach? And Albus, the old codger, is going to mother me to no end when he finds out. I swear, the first thing he__'__s going to want to do is _cuddle _me. Whoever did this will be on the business end of a good hex when I find them._

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and prepared to leave the hospital wing and return to his dungeon. _I__'__m going. I need to get my head around this._


	2. Concealment and Charms

-1**Disclaimer**: Like I said, I don't own. Don't sue.

**A/N**: I'm not going to state the title of the fic at the start of every chapter, only the chapter title.

Chapter 2 - Concealment and Changes

A month later, both Lupin and Snape's morning sickness had finished. Both were extremely grateful. After all, it wasn't a lot of fun bending over a toilet bowl every morning. It was still too early to see any changes in their physical appearances. Changes were to come, however, as Lupin had been told at one of his check-ups.

Snape's main worry was how he was going to hide his bump when it appeared. _There are six__…__ things in there. I really haven__'__t got much longer before I__'__m discovered. It will be so nice when this is all over. No more sickness, no mood swings, no nothing. And certainly no cravings. Pickles and ice-cream together are disgusting. _

_And I have been reading up on male pregnancy. One of the first things I wanted to know was whether I could use concealment charms. The first book I read said no, because they can damage the foetus. I was very tempted to try one just to see what would happen. Poppy caught me with my wand out, and the book open at the page on concealment charms. Before I could actually do anything, she'd Disarmed me and refused to hand my wand over unless I promised not to try it again. _

_I really do _not_ want either Potter, Albus or Potter's pet wolf to know about this. But it seems like I have no choice in the matter. I can't get rid of them, I can't hide them. I feel so restricted. I hate children, and whoever did this knows I do. Potter and the wolf will annoy me so much when they find out. I finally discovered who got me in this state. Lucius Malfoy. We were…intimate not that long ago, but he soon tired of it and went back to Narcissa. I was left alone to cope with any consequences._

---

Another month passed and soon both Lupin and Snape had visible bumps. Lupin's was nowhere near as big as Snape's. Of course, Lupin had been sure to tell the rest of the Order about his condition, on both Harry's and Madam Pomfrey's advice. _The news was taken rather well. Albus immediately expressed his delight and hurried over to hug me. He loves children, and I suppose this will make him feel as though he is a grandfather. In fact, he did express his hopes that one day one of us would have a child. We won__'__t be able to keep the smile off his face, now that two of us are having children. _

_I met Severus today. Rather, he visited me to deliver the Wolfsbane Potion. I almost didn't have the heart to tell him that I don't need it now that I'm pregnant. The transformations stop for the duration of it. You'll never know how happy I was when Poppy told me that. But I did tell him, so he wouldn't be wasting time or effort making it unnecessarily. When I told him why, I swear he rested one hand on his stomach. He saw me looking and pulled his hand away. I didn't think his face could get any more colourless, but he showed that it could. The poor man looked completely mortified. _

_I had to ask. "Severus, you never said. How far along are you?" I must say, he looked like he really didn't want to think about it. He's about the same as me, he says. Four months. I was momentarily confused. How could he only be four months? He's _huge_. But his next words cleared things in my head. He's having sextuplets. It's so brave of him. I found it difficult to come to terms with the fact I was having one. I have been expressly forbidden from telling Harry. I think he meant it as a threat, but he always looks so tired these days that I'd be very surprised if he actually carried it out. Come to think of it, though, what was Tonks like when she was pregnant? Talk about hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. If Severus is like that, then I'd better take him seriously._


End file.
